marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Force Vol 1 71
| StoryTitle1 = Destination Unknown | Synopsis1 = Ohio X-Force now consists of Sunspot, Warpath, Meltdown, Mirage and Siryn. Their car has broken down and Tabitha attempts to fix it while the others recount their dismissal of Cable to Warpath, who was found by them on his way to Nebraska. They plan to not use their powers since Zero Tolerance and anti-mutant hysteria pose a threat to them to a higher degree these days. Then, a van drives up and offers to take them into town. They decide to take the risk and meet Louise and Scooter who turn out to be sympathizers to the mutant cause. They reach the town of Miranda and go to a mechanic. He tells them that he cannot get a new carburetor until the next day and they are stuck in the town overnight. They decide to go out shopping and to get something to eat to pass the time. Weller Clinic, Langley, Virginia Domino waits in a doctors office. She waits patiently but soon finds something to occupy her time and plays darts with scalpels. Dr. Schuyler walks in and tells Domino that she cannot leave her alone for a moment without getting into trouble. She then tells Domino that she has looked at the x-rays of her neck and found that Commander Gryaznova put put a bio-tech piece of equipment in her neck that has integrated itself into her spinal column. She tells her that there is nothing she can do to remove it without paralyzing her for life. Ohio X-Force sits at a diner and tries to figure out what they need to do about their finances now that they are independent. Roberto tries to pay for the bill and the waitress comes back saying that his card has been declined and she has to cut up his credit card since a pending lawsuit against his father's company has put a lock on his credit use. The team then tries to figure out what will happen when their small amount of money they have does finally run out. Xavier Institute Deadpool goes to the mansion looking for Siryn. He taps on her window and imagines that she opens it and welcomes him with open arms. He opens the window and crawls inside and then realizes that no one is home. He also is in shock once he sees the damage that has been done to the mansion. Ohio James and Theresa go to a local motel and look for a room. The motel worker tells them that he needs Mrs. Proudstar's signature and she tells him that they are not married. The attendant says he does not care and gives them their room key. They head to the room and then James yells to the others that the coast is clear and they run inside to avoid being seen by the worker as unannounced guests. They then try to figure out sleeping arrangements since the room only has two beds for the five of them. Later that night, they are resting in the room and Roberto asks James what happened to him when he went to see Sledge. He tells them his story of being in another dimension and having to tell stories to the dogs that were keeping him at bay. He told them stories about his tribe and his past. He then grabbed the Vanisher and used his jet pack to get back to our dimension and gave the Vanisher over to Sledge in return for the address to Michael Whitecloud in Nebraska. Then, they hear a banging in the room next to them and quickly realize that it is not normal and someone is in trouble. They walk outside and see two thugs forcing a man into the trunk of a car while threatening him. X-Force tells them to stop and the thugs pull out guns. They quickly use their powers and take out the thugs. The man reveals himself to be Richie Alegria and tells them that he wants to hire them as bodyguards and tells them that he will gladly pay them for their services. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * Louise and Scooter, hippies * Marty, a gas station attendant * * * * * Unnamed Diner patrons and Ohio residents * 'Coyote', Warpath's cat - * Several dogs from an alternate dimension - * Oliver and Stan, thugs Locations: * ** Minerva *** Flo's Diner *** Evangeline Motel * ** Langley *** Weller Clinic * ** *** * - | Notes = | Trivia = * The credits list the inker(s) for this issue as "Team X". It is revealed in that this team consists of Mark Morales, , Mark Prudeaux and Walden Wong. | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 07/19/2010 }}